


Tea Time

by VoiceActress



Series: Short Tender Edeleths [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Married Life, Reminiscing, Tea, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoiceActress/pseuds/VoiceActress
Summary: Following the war, Edelgard and Byleth share a few precious moments with one another away from their daily responsibilities. Married and content, the two share a peaceful, anonymous day in their favorite cafe, away from their responsibilities as emperor and empress.





	Tea Time

"Do you remember when we first met? You protected me from those bandits." Edelgard says with a smile, eyeing Byleth from across their shared table. She had let her hair down for their day off away from the palace, spending it in Enbarr together dressed as commoners.

"I do... that feels like an eternity ago now." Byleth replies, setting down her tea cup. “Feels like everything came at us all at once and we haven’t had a chance to breathe since.”

“It certainly feels that way. Several years ago we were still in Garreg Mach as teacher and student. Now, we’re Emperor and Empress of Fodlan. You’ve changed a lot since then, you know?”

“I have?”

“Oh of course you have.” Edelgard says, inching her hand across the table, sliding it over Byleth’s. “You were so different back then. You were like… emotionless, detached from the world. It seemed like you were always somewhere else, and never here.”  
“Hmm… I guess I can see that.” She replies, her fingers now interlocking with Edelgard’s.  


“I wasn’t sure how you would be as our professor, truthfully. You seemed very unapproachable, and you hadn’t a clue how many things worked. I was worried you wouldn’t be able to teach us properly. It was like the only thing you knew how to do was fight.”  


Byleth cracks a smile. “It’s the one thing I’m good at. I saved you after all.”  


“See?” Edelgard’s face breaks into a grin, squeezing her partner’s hand in delight. “You would have never have smiled like that back then.”  


“I think you’re reading too much into my facial expressions.”  


“You completely lacked them seven years ago!” Edelgard’s eyes shift, looking directly at Byleth’s own blue. Her cheeks blush a faint red. “When you started teaching though, all my doubts went away. You weren’t so sure of yourself at first, yet we still learned so much from you. We excelled over our classmates in the other houses because of your guidance.”  


“How do you remember all this?” Byleth says with a raised eyebrow. “Were you maybe in love with me before all this happened?”  


Edelgard giggles. “I don’t know if my 17-year-old self was exactly enamored with you, but I valued your guidance and instruction immensely. Maybe that’s why I remember our days in Garreg Mach so fondly.”  


“It was a simpler time.” Byleth sighs, taking a sip from her tea with her free hand. “But, I don’t regret the decisions we’ve made to reach where we are now.”  


“Nor do I. I’m glad I always have you at my side, back then, now, and forever more.”  


“I feel the same way, El.” Her cheeks blush a brighter shade of red, and the two partners gaze into each other’s eyes, sharing a moment of silence.  


“Talking about all this, it does make me think that I am the way I am now because of you, you know.” Byleth says, breaking the silence.  


“Oh really?”  


“You’ve changed my life, El.” Byleth replies, her fingers rubbing against the back of Edelgard’s hand affectionately. “Where do you think I would have been if we didn’t meet outside Remire Village? I would’ve remained a wandering mercenary, lost, and without purpose. I experienced all sorts of new things ever since I started teaching at Garreg Mach and walking alongside you, and ever since we killed Rhea… it feels like I no longer have a weight holding me down. My heart beats because of you.”  


“Oh Lethie… my sweet Lethie… you really have a way with words sometimes.” Edelgard says, her hands squeezing her partner’s tight. “I could say the same about you, as well. I don’t know what I would have done or become without you by my side. I’m not the Emperor around you… I’m simply, El, your El.”  


Byleth lifts Edelgard’s hand upward, placing a kiss. A ring adorned her fourth finger, sparkling white against the midday morning. “I’m going to hold you to your promise one of these days.”  


“The promise that it will eventually be just us two, after we take care of managing the empire?”  


“Yeah.”  


Edelgard beams. “I intend on keeping that promise. But until then, we have to make do with days like these don’t we?”  


“Yeah, you’re right.” Byleth says, letting go of Edelgard’s hand as a man approaches, handing them their bill. Edelgard leaves some cash, and stands up, stretching.  


“So then, Lethie, what do you think about dress shopping?”


End file.
